


12

by stelleappese



Series: 30 drabbles [6]
Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: “I am mortified,” Dega says, for the third time, keeping pressure on Papillon’s nose with a towel covered in blood.“It’s fine,” Papillon sighs, “At least we know you can throw a punch. If you’re not awake.”





	12

**Author's Note:**

> What to you mean the movie didn't end with Papi&Dega both escaping and going on a big and happy road trip around the whole of America?

There’s an owl hooting softly outside. The neon light of the motel sign is flickering. From time to time, the rumble of a motor will rise and decrease.  
It's still a few hours until dawn, and Papillon has been staring at the ceiling for a few hours, now. It’s not an uncomfortable position to be in, though. The bed is surprisingly soft, the night chilly but not cold, and Dega’s familiar weight is curled close next to him, warm and still. He’s sleeping on his side, his butt pressed against Papillon’s hip, his feet against Papillon’s calf. Papillon doesn’t mind. When, for whatever reason, he can’t feel Dega’s presence next to him, he’ll wake up over and over during the night, sleepily grope around the other side of the bed to make sure Dega is actually there.  
Another car passes down the street, briefly scattering oval-shaped bursts of light against the walls. Dega makes a tiny little sound. He doesn’t mumble or moan, but he starts breathing hard. Papillon sits up, rests a hand on Dega’s shoulder. He can see, under the twitching artificial light coming from outside, that Dega is clinging to the blanket, and that his arms are covered with goosebumps.  
“Louis,” Papillon murmurs, shaking him up a little. “Come on, wake up.”  
Which Dega eventually does. And, at the same time, he punches Papillon straight in the face.

“I am  _mortified_ ,” Dega says, for the third time, keeping pressure on Papillon’s nose with a towel covered in blood.  
“It’s fine,” Papillon sighs, “At least we know you  _can_  throw a punch. If you’re not awake.”  
“I’m so sorry, Papi…”  
“It happens. I have nightmares too, sometimes.” Papillon says.  
Dega’s mouth clicks shut. Even with the lights turned on the room -cold, mercilessly powerful lights- Dega’s eyes look dark.  
“About Julot. About the silence. The storm.” he continues.  
“About Celier?” Dega asks, softly, tearing his murky eyes away from Papillon’s face.  
“Sometimes. Is that what…?”  
“Yes.” Dega murmurs.  
Their knees are touching. Papillon’s resting an arm on Dega’s leg. He expects him, from the look in his eyes, to back away, but Dega doesn’t.  
“You shouldn’t think too much about that. We both did things we feel guilty about…“  
Dega looks at Papillon again, half surprised, half frowning. "I wouldn’t say I dwell on… that. I had no other choice.”  
“I know…”  
“It’s about you.” Dega says, slowly. “It’s always about you. I… hesitate. And Celier keeps you down until you stop struggling and go still.”  
“Louis…“  
"I don’t care about about the guilt.” Dega continues. “If… your life was on the line, I’d kill again. And again. And again. And again. I… don’t make much…  _sense_  without you, now, do I?”

He pushes his glasses up his nose. His eyes dart on and off Papillon’s face. He smiles apologetically.  
“I’m talking nonsense again. I apologize.”  
Papillon shakes his head. “I understand.” he says, softly. He reaches out, touches his knuckles to Dega’s curled fist. Dega slowly spreads his hand and lets their fingers intertwine.


End file.
